


another day, another mishap

by silverskylight



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Neighbors AU, Set before the destruction of vulcan, Spock has never really interacted with an adult human before so he finds Jim fascinating, Spock is a teacher at a primary school, Spock loves cats, Spock with little kids, a WHOLE lot of fluff, jim is a cadet at the academy, jim is a flustered gay, jim is usually confident but is like putty when spock is around, probably slowburn, short chapters at beginning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 15:20:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15222038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverskylight/pseuds/silverskylight
Summary: Based on a prompt from tumblr“Person A is supposed to be catsitting but somehow the cat got into Person B’s apartment next door so to answer Person B’s question, no they are not a burglar they're just trying to find their cat”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first time writing a fic!

“Alright Bones I got it. I swear I won’t kill your daughter’s cat. Yes I know you’ll kill me exactly 45 times. Ok. Ok. Bye Bones.” The phone beeped as the call was finished. Jim sighed and looked at the orange kitten sleeping on his couch. “I hope you’re potty trained.” 

•

Jim groaned as he heard another meow from the foot of his bed. It was exactly 2 in the fucking morning, and although he loved this little cat, it was starting to get old. As he sat up in his rumpled bed, the kitten let out another cry. “Why, oh why, you sweet thing, is there constantly so much piss in you.” He muttered before walking back to the front door of his apartment. The kitten gingerly walked toward a nearby patch of grass and immediately began sniffing. Jim turned his head to look back in his apartment. It was a small, quaint little thing. He had only moved in a few months ago so he could go to the nearby academy. The soft buzz of the fridge could be heard faintly. Jim ruffled his fingers through his hair, trying hard not to think about how bad he probably looked right now. “Alright come on now darling.” He said turning his head back to the patch of grass. But to Jim’s absolute horror, nothing was there. Shit.

 

•  
After hours of frantic searching through the entire outskirts of the apartment building, Jim sunk to his knees. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Bones was absolutely going to kill him. He could already see the gruesome things waiting for him at the hands of Leonard McCoy. His self hatred was interrupted however by a small mew. His eyes flickered upward toward the source of the sound, which happened to be his neighbor’s cracked front door. So that’s where she went. Jim stood and crept slowly towards the door trying not to make a sound. He cracked the door open more, grimacing at the moderately loud squeak it made. And there, thank every god in the known universe, was the kitten sitting on a large chair. Jim walked as quickly and as quietly as he could toward her. “How could you do this to me darling, I thought we were friends.” He whispered after he picked her up gently. Right as Jim was making his escape, the light flickered on in the room. 

 

•

The Vulcan standing before Jim was absolutely breath taking. He was tall, and filled out every inch of his clothes well. Jim sputtered slightly at the sight of the knife in the Vulcan’s long fingers.  
“I suggest you removed yourself from my property immediately, and return whatever you have stolen.”  
“No, you’ve got the wrong idea. Im not a burglar. I just came here to retrieve my cat who somehow got into your apartment.”  
At this statement, the stranger’s eyebrow shot upward.


	2. that kitten was a miracle worker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m going to continue this! I have no idea where it’s going but hopefully it’s to somewhere good.

“Very well. It seems that you have her now, so please exit.”  
The Vulcan looked quizzically at Jim. Almost daring him to say something.  
Jim, in awe of the man before him, almost forgot the kitten was still in his arms.  
“Ah. Ok I’ll be on my way.”  
He turned to head to the door but just before he reached it he turned back to look at the Vulcan.  
“What’s your name? Mine is Jim.”  
He mentally face palmed for how squeaky it came out.  
The Vulcan had an amused look in his eye.  
“My name is Spock.”

 

•

 

A few weeks later, Jim had finally made the descision to grow some balls and go over to Spock’s apartment. He had decided to go that evening, after he engaged in some very “mild” drinking in his apartment. His footsteps echoed as he walked across the metal pathway to his apartment. When he reached the door he pulled his keys out of his pocket. But, much to Jim’s dismay, they clattered to the ground. As he bent down to get them he was shocked to find another hand picking them up. Before him stood Spock, a look in his eye that Jim could not identify, holding his keys.  
“Here are your keys Jim.”

A deep blush crept onto Jim’s face as he looked at Spock.  
“Thank you. What are you doing out here? I don’t usually see you outside of your apartment.”  
“I was going to go for a short stroll. Would you like to accompany me?”  
Jim cringed at the thought of his tomato face.   
“Sure. I don’t have anything else to do.”

 

•


	3. sunrise talks

“No way. No way in hell.”  
Jim continued cackling while walking down the concrete path.  
“I fail to see why this is amusing to you, Jim.”  
“You’re just so.... I don’t know.”  
Jim cringed slightly at the first word that popped into his head. Brooding. Hot. Amazing.  
“It is extremely illogical to assume I can not teach based on my physical appearance.”   
Shit. Did he say the hot part out loud?   
“Ah...” Jim was at a loss for words, pink creeping onto his cheeks. To try to get out of this hole he had put himself in, he changed the subject.  
“So. You’re a teacher. Quite young. Obviously a Vulcan.’ Spock’s eyebrow shot up at the obviously. “What’s your story? Why are you here in San Fransisco teaching?”  
Jim sat down on a park bench and gestured Spock to sit with him. Dawn was approaching; Jim could see the sun rays peaking over the horizon.   
“To clarify Jim, I am half human, half Vulcan. And I have always deemed Earth to be quite a fascinating planet. Teaching seemed like an appropriate option.”  
Spock’s hands were neatly folded on his lap. His eyes were locked on Jim’s, and Jim could hardly move.   
“Oh wow. That’s pretty cool. I can definitely see some human in your features.”  
The eyebrow Jim had found to be quite amusing shot up again.  
“You insult me.”  
A loud laugh- or more like a wheeze escaped Jim’s mouth.  
“Trust me, it’s more a compliment when it’s coming from me.”  
They both broke eye contact and moved their eyes to the sunrise.  
“I don’t think I ever fully apologized for coming into your apartment Spock. I just really had to find this cat I was watching.”   
Spock glanced over at him.  
“So she was not your cat? Most disappointing. I found her quite...intriguing. I was considering coming over to your apartment to see her.”   
Jim about choked on his spit.  
“You can do that anytime.”  
He said with a wink, finally regaining some of his control. Again, the signature eyebrow popped right up.


	4. I’m a doctor, not a goddamn love therapist!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> introducing everyone’s favorite doctor : bones! (Again, these are so short but I’m really trying to find my way here. But I know one thing for sure: there will definitely be a lot of chapters!)

“Alrighty Jim. You’ve been itching to tell me something all day. Now get on with it, would ya?”  
Leonard McCoy stood firmly in front of Jim, blocking all source of exit from the unoccupied classroom.  
“Well...”  
Although Jim was usually quick to the point, the thoughts of a particular Vulcan really just put him at a standstill.  
“I think I have a crush on a Vulcan primary school teacher. His name is Spock. He lives next door to me. You should see him Bones, oh so dreamy. His form, my god-“  
“Jim.”  
“I’ve never seen someone so physically attractive before. And he’s funny too, in his own way. We met by-“  
“JIM!”  
McCoy shook him with more force then what was probably needed.  
“I think I get it. You have a crush on a hobgoblin. And by the looks of it, you’ve got it pretty bad.”  
Another blush crept onto Jim’s cheeks. Seriously, why had he started blushing so much lately?  
McCoy intruded his thoughts before he could get deep into them.  
“So how did you say y’all met?”  
A wide grin cracked onto Jim’s face.  
“See...that’s the funny part.”


	5. restless night

After Jim told Bones of his little “crush”, he was constantly being hounded by him. The end result of these taunts would usually turn out with Jim screaming. But McCoy always had his underlying motives.

 

•

The air was cool in Jim’s room, with the slight breeze coming from his bedside window. The tick of his antique watch was the only sound in the otherwise silent room. Jim sat cris crossed on the bed; his figure casting a soft shadow onto the floor. It was a bright night tonight: something Jim usually enjoyed. But not this time. His brain was wracked with doubts and worry. Just another sleepless night. glancing over at his pad, the thought of texting Spock crossed his mind.  
Might as well.

~

Spock? You up?

Yes Jim. Is something wrong?

just couldn’t sleep. Hope I’m not bothering your beauty rest. 

 

I do not understand this term “beauty rest”. How can one gain beauty from doing a simple function?

Just a saying Spock. We humans are weird ya know.

Perhaps. But to answer your question, I was not in fact sleeping.

What’s a busy Vulcan like you doing awake at 2 AM?

Simply thinking.

You want me to come over and think with you? :)

You may.

~

 

Jim immediately sat up, placing his pad on his bedside table. With the idea of proper clothes long forgotten, he rushed out of his apartment and to the door next to his. Not even bothering to knock, he opened the door. He crept his way to Spock’s bedroom, where he found the Vulcan in a seemingly meditative like stance on the floor.  
“Hey Spock.”  
Spock’s eyes opened briefly before shutting closed again.  
“Hello Jim.”  
Looking around, Jim spotted something that really caught his eye.  
“You have a chess board!” Jim hadn’t seen one since- well, forever. At this, Spock opened his eyes.  
“Do you play?”  
“Hell ya I play! I can beat anyone at chess!”  
Spock’s eyebrow lifted.  
“We will see about that.”  
the challenge elicited a big smirk from Jim. “You’re on, Vulcan.” He removed the board from the shelf and sat it in front of Spock. Sitting down on the other side, Jim locked eyes with him.  
“What’ll I get if I beat you?”  
“You will not beat me.”  
Jim managed to grin even bigger this time.  
“Don’t put all your eggs in one basket.”  
The eyebrow- which seemed permanently glued upward- lifted once more.  
“I do not think I understand. There are no eggs, or baskets in chess.”  
Jim let out a soft chuckle.  
“Trust me, I don’t quite understand that one either. I just know Bones says it to me before I’m about to do something really stupid that can possibly fail. I’ll move first.”  
Jim’s hand ghosted over the board, moving his piece. Spock seemed lost in thought.  
“Fascinating.”

 

 

“YES!!!! I WIN!!!!”  
It was approaching 6 AM now, and Jim had finally won his first game. He just couldn’t stop smiling. Spock seemed absolutely dumbfounded.  
“It seems that you have. I may have underestimated your chess skills.”  
Jim beamed at the statement.  
“Oh YEAH you did!!”  
Spock stared at Jim with quite an amused glint in his eye.  
“Jim.... Do you not have to attend an early morning lecture at 7 AM?”  
At this, Jim’s face fell. He was screwed. He glanced down at himself: still in his sleep shirt.  
“aaaaAAAA SHIT I GOTTA GO! OF COURSE I’M GONNA BE LATE FOR THE ONE LECTURE I HAVE TO LISTEN TO!”  
He leaped up almost knocking the board sideways. Spock quickly got up and followed him as Jim ran through his apartment trying to reach the front door. Jim glanced back at Spock, but Spock was already behind him.  
“Jim, wait.”  
Spock put a firm grip on his shoulder.  
“I found it...quite pleasing to be with you this morning. I hope we may do it again.” His eyes were filled with a softness Jim had never seen before on the Vulcan.  
“Uh-h, ya I enjoyed it too. Sure, we can do it again.” Jim slightly angled his head down hoping to hide the blush on his cheeks. Spock released him giving him a Vulcan salute.  
Jim had never been giddier the rest of the day.

 

 

 

“JIM I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DONT WIPE THAT STUPID GRIN OFF YOUR FACE I WILL! STOP THINKING ABOUT THAT HOBGOBLIN!”

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone would like to be my beta, please comment. I really need one as you can see!


End file.
